


Blow Dry

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty Routine, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hair Brushing, He and Angel are so fucking soft for each other, Husk is a good boyfriend, M/M, Self Care, Self-Indulgent, Skincare, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Another gift fic for artlesscommerce of Angel and Husk being soft, this time exploring more of Angel's beauty routine.Rated T for language and sexual implications, but there is no smut! Only softness.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Blow Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artlesscommerce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/gifts).



Angel sighed as he heard a knock at his door, glancing down at himself. He was just about to comb out his fur, the crucial last step of his nightly beauty routine, but he supposed he could spare a few minutes. Everyone in the hotel either got worried or tended to just barge in if he took too long to answer anyways. He looked down at himself, pulling his silky pink bathrobe a bit tighter so it actually covered some of his chest.

“Come in!” Angel called, not bothering to stop rifling through his drawers in his hunt for a good brush. Damn it, he really had to stop letting Cherri go through his makeup whenever she came over; he had three nice brushes and all of them had magically disappeared. “An’ if it’s you Smiles, don’t worry, I’m decent this time.”

“Should I be jealous?” Husk’s voice made Angel perk up, and he glanced up in the mirror. He watched as Husk closed the door, giving him a nice eyeful before he turned around again.

“If you wanna be jealous of the worst radio screeching I’ve ever heard, then go right ahead.” Angel smiled as he finally found a nice pink brush, the thin strands of metal perfect for combing through his fur and getting out any stray hair without yanking too many of the wispy strands out. “You can go make yourself comfy daddy, this is gonna take me a while.”

Angel pulled two arms out of his bathrobe, letting it drop to pool around his waist. He kept a few eyes on the vanity, watching Husk. Instead of joining Nuggets on Angel’s bed, he walked up behind him. Angel could appreciate that his body got demons horny, but he had literally just showered and he wasn’t in the mood to do his whole skincare routine again because _someone_ had made him sweat all his products off.

“Mind if I help?” Husk stopped near Angel, resting a hand on the vanity. He didn’t try to reach out or grab Angel, he just patiently waited to let Angel decide if he wanted to be touched.

Angel pointed the brush at Husk, looking skeptical. “You, the guy who once told me you didn’t shower or use a comb for three weeks just to see how long you could get away with it, wanna brush my fur out?”

Husk shrugged, completely apathetic about his lack of self-care. “There’s a difference between your fur and mine. I want to help out.”

“Alright, but if you’re too rough, I’m lockin’ myself in the bathroom.” Angel would tease Husk that he would kick him out, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to accidentally take offence. He might be a grouchy, crass old man, but Angel wanted him around.

Husk nodded, accepting the brush from Angel. “You need any powder?”

“Already worked that in, Husky. This is just the final pass.” Angel headed over to the bed, smiling as Nuggets squealed at him. He picked Nuggets up and gave him a quick kiss on the snout before setting him down in his piggy bed. “Stay there for a bit Nuggies, you can come back up when I’m done okay?”

Husk climbed on the bed slowly, practically sinking in the pile of pillows Angel had collected. He moved slowly, but that gave Angel plenty of time to gather up a towel. He laid it down on the bed, carefully arranging it so it would catch all of his shed. There was no point in brushing himself out when he laid down to sleep in the discarded fur.

He turned up the music on the radio, then sat down with his back to Husk. He wasn’t ashamed to be naked in front of his boyfriend, he just hoped Husk wouldn’t get distracted. He might be a porn star, but some nights he just wanted to relax.

“Start with the back of the neck and go down if ya don’t mind, I ain’t trying to look like a fuzzball.” Angel figured Husk probably knew how to do this, but it didn’t hurt to give him a little reminder.

“Sure thing.” Husk gently kissed Angel’s upper shoulder, and ran his claws over it smoothly. “Just relax and let me take care of it, babydoll.”

Angel was a bit skeptical, but he just nodded and let Husk do what he wanted. He could always try and fix his fur tomorrow morning before heading out, but Husk probably wouldn’t do that bad of a job. Angel was just worried that Husk would get too rough, since he’d seen how much hair was left over on Husk’s brush. Honestly, the only reason he wasn’t bald yet was because he was literally a cat.

Despite his usual gruff act, Husk was surprisingly gentle. He ran the brush through Angel’s hair carefully and meticulously, taking the time to curl the baby hairs on the back of Angel’s neck. He rested his other paw on Angel’s back, holding him steady as he combed.

Angel closed his eyes as Husk made his way down to his shoulders, moving all four of his hands into his lap. Husk was purring softly, and the sound grew steadily louder as he worked down Angel’s back. He brushed down the middle of Angel’s back first, pressing the brush in just hard enough to give Angel a pleasant scratch while he took care of him. He did each of Angel’s shoulders individually, smoothing the fur down a bit before running the brush all the way down his back in long strokes.

Angel hummed softly, leaning back a bit and pushing himself into Husk’s touch. This felt better than he’d expected it to; it seemed like Husk really knew how to detangle fur. With Husk’s claws he couldn’t really give massages, but this feeling was pretty damn close.

Husk shuffled around Angel’s body, and took Angel’s upper right hand into his. The way he brushed down Angel’s arm reminded him of the kooky suitors in old black-and-white films, and he bit his lip so he didn’t laugh. Husk, the fucking sap, actually did kiss the back of his hand before taking the lower right one and doing the same thing.

For all his flaws, Husk was meticulous when it came to his work. He paid the same level of attention to every one of Angel’s arms, making sure that he combed out any knots and got every delicate hair smoothed out in the same direction. He probably knew what it felt like to be a disorganized puffball, and he was making sure Angel wouldn’t end up looking like that. It was sweet, and Angel popped out his middle set of arms to greedily soak up even more attention.

He watched Husk through half-lidded eyes, biting his lip as Husk let his final arm go. It was time for his chest. Since he kept the fur there so long, most of the knots tended to accumulate there. It was painful as fuck to try to break them the next day, so Angel had gotten in the habit of brushing off right away after a shower. He knew it was one of Husk’s favourite parts of his body, and it was more sensitive than most of his fur.

Husk rested one hand on Angel’s upper left shoulder, holding him still as he sank the brush into the thick fur. At first, Angel thought he was nervous, but then he realized Husk was just going slow. Angel let out a shaky breath as Husk combed his chest, the soft nubs on the end of the brush barely grazing the sensitive skin underneath his fur. Every time Husk hit a snag or knot he would pause, using both paws to help untangle the knot before he continued pulling the brush through. 

Angel glanced down once Husk was done, his fur still bristling from the touch. His chest was looking a bit flatter than it had before, but shaping fur took a specific technique that it had taken Angel years to master, so he didn't complain. Husk was doing great for a first-timer, and Angel would have to get him back into bed for more of this soon.

He giggled softly as the brush ran over his midsection, squirming at the ticklish touch. Husk nuzzled into his neck, and Angel used his arms to playfully push Husk away. Husk let out a mock growl, but hurried up so he could move on.

By now Angel’s bathrobe had pooled in his lap, barely keeping him decent. If Husk decided to take it away and have some fun, he honestly wouldn’t complain. The way Husk took the time to explore Angel’s body always got him going, and Angel was eager to feel those deadly claws hold him like he was a delicate, precious thing.

He spread his legs, sticking out one thigh so Husk could continue grooming him. Usually, the guys who touched him there were greedy, grabbing at Angel like he was a piece of meat. Husk did slip a paw under Angel’s knee, but that was only to pull his leg up a bit so he could attend to the underside. It seemed like he was really getting into this, and wouldn’t stop until the job was done. He brushed all the way from Angel’s inner thigh to the edge of his socks, moving just as casually as he had over the rest of Angel’s body. His pupils were a bit dilated, but otherwise he was completely normal.

It was stupid, but it made Angel’s heart flutter like a schoolgirl. He knew that Husk liked him, but seeing him treat Angel’s body with such reverence in a non-sexual way was still special. Grabbing his phone to take a picture would ruin the moment, so Angel did his best to try and memorize the sight in front of him, the smell of Husk’s aftershave mixing with shampoo, and the soothing feeling of the brush on his leg.

It was over all too soon. Once Husk had finished brushing the other leg down to his sock, Angel pulled away.

“I’ll do this part.” Angel took the brush from Husk, shifting so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and out of sight. It was a pain to bend over like this, but he wasn't going to be lifting his “no feet” rule anytime soon, so he would have to do it.

“Okay. Mind if I smoke?” Husk turned away without needing to be asked, moving so he was closer to the other end of the bed.

“Go ahead babe. I like it when I smell like your cigarettes.”

Husk didn’t look back at Angel, but he couldn't hide the purr that rumbled through his chest. Angel chuckled and got to work.

Angel brushed his calves and feet as quickly as possible. He didn’t have to put as much effort in since they were never seen, but Val would bitch at him if he wanted to do a full inspection. He quickly pulled on his socks again, idly patting down the fur around his knees so it was less fluffed up. Husk might not peek, but at this point Angel was so used to wearing them that he couldn’t sleep without something covering his legs.

“ ‘Kay, I’m done.” Angel got up, carrying the furry towel over to his laundry basket.

Since Niffty didn’t enjoy cleaning his sheets, he usually ended up doing his own laundry. He could grab a lint roller and sort the towel out tomorrow; it was cuddle time. Husk crushed the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray as he approached the bed again. By now he was well-trained in what was going to happen next, and even if he would never admit it, Angel knew he loved it.

They fit together easily, with Angel resting his head on Husk’s shoulder. Husk was bony, but Angel still loved being able to rest his head on Husk’s chest. It might not be as voluminous as his own bust, but Angel loved the feeling of warmth and protection. He pressed his face into it, resting his upper right hand over where Husk’s heart would be. He smiled softly as Nuggets climbed up on the bed next to them, curling up against Angel’s lower back with a soft snort.

Now this was his idea of a relaxing night in. He loved going clubbing as much as the next guy, but there was something special about having a steady partner to come home and be with.

“If you ever wanna brush me again, you have my room number,” Angel said, pressing a feather-light kiss to Husk’s chest.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Husk nuzzled into the fur on the back of Angel’s neck, messing it up a bit.

That was fine, Angel would give himself another quick brush in the morning. He snuggled closer to Husk, closing his eyes. Husk was such an old man that he was probably ready to fall asleep too, and if not, he knew better than to disturb a good nap.

“G’nite Husky.”

“Night Angel.”

Husk’s snout pressed against the top of his head, and Angel smiled softly. He was too tired to give Husk a good night kiss back, but that was alright. There would always be time for more kisses when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! My university classes are starting up again in September, so this may be the last thing I post for awhile. I'm sorry my updates have been so erratic, but it's unlikely I'll be able to develop a more concrete schedule for awhile. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.


End file.
